Various compounds have been investigated for the purpose of control of pests, and put into practical use.
Some kinds of substituted benzimidazole compounds are known in Farmaco, Edizione Scientifica (1987), 42(7), 475-90; Heterocycles (1977), 6(7), 911-27 and Chemical & Pharmaceutical Bulletin (1982), 30(8), 2996.